extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
On this page you can put all of your characters on it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Main Universe Toa Toa Dela, Vela *Toa Nikilia Toa Dela of Water and Electricity. *Toa Neton Toa Dela of Air. *Toa Tanua Toa Dela of Fire. *Toa Bogario Toa Dela of Earth. *Toa Kualies Toa Dela of Ice. *Toa Porata Toa Dela of Stone. Toa Vela (Formerly) *Jovana Former Toa of Plantlife, now Turaga. (Deceased). *Toa Hanua Toa Vela of Twilight. (Deceased). *Toa Ignia Toa Vela of Life. (Deceased). *Toa Artis Toa Vela of Time. *Toa Kria Toa Vela of Sonic. (Deceased). *Toa Niatie Toa Vela of Lightning. (Deceased). Toa Zela *Toa Fera *Toa Himua *Toa Halia *Toa Joha *Toa Bomaha Other Toa * Toa Keria Makuta Makuta Tela *Terihax Toa/Makuta Tela of Earth. (Deceased) *Nexiax Toa/Makuta Tela of Water. *Dayiax Toa/Makuta Tela of Fire. *Reniax Toa Tela Of Light. Makuta Of Shadow (Not Makuta Tela) (Deceased). *Kuakiax Toa/Makuta of Air. *Herilax Toa/Makuta Tela of Stone. (Deceased) *Jeriax Toa/Makuta Tela of Ice. Matoran *Parua, a Av-Matoran *Rusa, a Le-Matoran *Jenta, a Po-Matoran *Kinax, a Ko-Matoran *Niata, a Ga-Matoran Agori * Kaxix * Thoron * Faine * Saldu Great Beings or Other Team Eternal * Sunlight * Moonlight * Quarous * Lethous * Marduc * Featherous Other *Kitina *Dark Artis *Harina *Axora *Branua *Mistia *Agina *Atidia *Cravis *Zemara *Ehlia *Crestla Alithia Matoran * Zezalk - Ta-Matoran * Ceuntune - Ce-Matoran * Nasta - Ba-Matoran * Arcis - Ga-Matoran Toa * Krakant - Toa of Sonics * Lezk - Toa of Air and Fire * Lehrae - Toa of Acid * Nyghre - Toa of Lightning (Deceased) * Starlint - Toa of Magnetism * Thorn - Toa of Plantlife Other * Atoam * Kalesk - - The Master Being * Nynrah User:Matoro1/User:Jollun Toa Toa Noma *Toa Alum - Deceased *Toa Katon - Deceased *Toa Dais - Deceased *Toa Torag - Deceasded *Toa Watak - Deceased Other Toa * Mulon - Deceased * Iolan - Deceased Matoran Av-Matoran * Tollubo * Mesa - Deceased * Duco - Deceased * Jollun * Kran * Jaox - Deceased * Staron - Deceased * Orsta * Tasho - Deceased * Glonor * Gamel - Deceased * Lepak - Deceased * Saran * Glon - Deceased * Lumar - Deceased * Mahu - Deceased * Dorak - Deceased * Karso - Deceased Tethys Matoran *Kazat *Tiam *Slorag *Therius *Kentis *Dukkha *Rodaki *Sodus Agori *Betak - Shared with User:Mata Nui *Branash - Deceased *Pebilan - Deceased *Catar - Deceased *Natrix *Leeb - Deceased *Volta - Deceased *Cromata - Deceased *Atonsa *Eselox *Gladium *Shylock Glatorian *Scotar - Featured in User:Master Toa's Story; Deceased *Esora *Master Glatorian - Featured in User:Master Toa's Story; Deceased *Mesanth Makuta *Rotam - Deceased *Karabak *Karox - Deceased *Blazrox - Deceased *Nikron - Deceased *Ison - Deceased *Noraxa - Deceased Other *Teridax (Vorox) - Deceased *Skulio V2 *Atamo V1 *Tiruth - Deceased *Ralah - Deceased *Ancient Rock Raptor - Deceased *Masara - Deceased Abc8920 Matoran *Algor *Kuulus *Crystallus *Khuran *Vakahi - Deceased *A Ko-Matoran - Decapitated by Zercks *Two Matoran guarding Sathorak's factory *A Ko-Matoran engineer *Takihu - Deceased *Kamaki - Deceased *Rajanu - Deceased *Hahuli - Deceased *Kahiku - Deceased *Vulcaran - Injured *Gedakk *Lagira Toa *Zercks Turaga *Makava *Sathorak Makuta *Spirack Skakdi *Serhaktem Rahi *Nagatara - Three specimens deceased Agori *Rokuunt Skrall *Prhiatt *Vrezer *Raddunk *Kassedor Glatorian *Wakamahu *Flavus Others *Shadow Toa Mata Nui *Aterius *Betak - Shared with User:Matoro1 and User:Jollun *Takboyr *Icus *Dekru *Atral [[User:Master Toa|'Master']][[User talk:Master Toa|'Toa']] Toa *Master Glatorian-shared with Matoro1/Jollun *Master Toa-Alive *Toa Krakka-Alive Makuta *Arona-Alive *Dark Overlord-Deceased *Executioner-Alive *Master Makuta-Alive Creatures *Cursed Tahu-Deceased *Drakath-Alive *Viper-Alive [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Toa *SuperForce Kongu *SuperForce Kiina *SuperForce Ackar *SuperForce Matoro *SuperForce Gresh *SuperForce Pridak *SuperForce Strakk *SuperForce Tahu *SuperForce Tarix *Cragon Element Lords *Cortez *Tuma Nui *Goldus *Renzor *Vulcan *Columbus Glatorian *Mecha Vastus *Mecha Skrall *Gamma Skorpio *Skorpio *Alpha Stronius *Omega Vorox *Beta Telluris *Eldrus *Tarnox *Gordonadis *Orvox *Sord *Vesuvius *Jetro *Krikosaur *Ivus *Vastor *Pyrus Skrall *Krom Agori *Bulrex *Cosmak *Buzic *Fernix *Fyrus *Zorgon *Doplex Bone Hunters *Naxtor *Mathrax *Aquos *Velrix Creatures *Jungle Rock Steed *Skalord Objects *Mecha Units Protagonists *Saquc Antagonists *Inath Factions *Death Owls Category:User:Andrew1219 Category:User:Kingdonfin Category:User:Mata Nui Category:User:Matoro1 Category:User:Master Toa Category:User:Abc8920 Category:Yoshisland